gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Annihilator
The Annihilator is an armed attack helicopter in Grand Theft Auto IV based on the UH-60 Blackhawk. The Annihilator's design and real-life counterpart are comparable to those of the Raindance in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It fills the attack helicopter role previously taken by the GTA III-era Hunter. The Annihilator is upgraded in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony It is faster moving and has explosive miniguns instead of the regular ones in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description GTA IV Operated by the LC Patriotism and Immigration Authority, or NOOSE, the Annihilator is one of the two armed law enforcement vehicles (The other being the Fire Truck) in GTA IV. It is occasionally seen patrolling the skies above Liberty City in single player mode, often over the East Borough Bridge and Hickey Bridge. Its livery is modeled after the US Custom and Border Protection's Office of CBP Air and Marine colours. -controlled Annihilator scouting for the wanted player in GTA IV.]] The helicopter moves faster than any other vehicle in GTA IV, but is more difficult to slow down as a result. An effective way to slow down is to stop accelerating, pull back, and accelerate once again with the L-stick still held back, as opposed to simply reversing.thumb|300px|right The Annihilator is armed with four side-mounted miniguns, which are difficult to aim and require reloading after prolonged fire, but which are hugely devastating to people and vehicles alike, and are essentially supplied with infinite ammunition. Also, many people use the rotors as weapons as they will kill people who get caught in them and fling vehicles, along with chopping off parts of other helicopters, such as the tail. Normally, AI-controlled Annihilators never use their miniguns, instead relying on NOOSE soldiers seated on the rounds to fire on the player. A passenger in an Annihilator (or any other helicopter) can shoot a rife whether they are in the large passenger bay in the center of the chopper, or in the copilot's seat, however this is very difficult, as the helicopter's speed and lack of steadiness will not aid in the accuracy of the weapon. Also, when a pistol or submachine gun is fired from a helicopter (particularly the Annihilator), it will usually not have the range to hit the target. The only weapons that can truly duke it out with the Annihilator are Rocket Launchers, assault rifles, or other Annihilators. The RPG can destroy the Annihilator, or blast its tail off, forcing it to spin out of control. Annihilators facing their counterparts can do the same, or they can shoot off the rotor, also causing a crash. Rifle users have the range and stopping power to potentially kill pilots and/or passengers. Patient snipers may also be able to pluck a pilot out of the sky with a headshot. The Annihilator is a popular vehicle in GTA IV's multiplayer modes because of its speed, maneuverability and resistance to enemy fire. Entering the Annihilator in multiplayer automatically grants the player a RPG with 8 rounds. The Lost and Damned In The Lost and Damned, the Annihilator was given explosive shells, and the top speed is increased, albeit not very noticeably. The minigun rounds will destroy cars, trucks, motorcycles, and even other helicopters and enemy players with only a few shots. When the explosive rounds, speed, and damage resistance are all put together, this equates to an extremely deadly vehicle, especially when facing an experienced pilot. The Annihilator is not made available in single-player mode in TLAD, as a result it can only be acquired with cheats, or by sniping an Annihilator pilot flying low enough that the helicopter won't explode upon crashing. The Annihilator remains available in TLAD's Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. The Ballad of Gay Tony In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the helicopter remains the same as TLAD's revision, but this time it is available in single player, occasionally spawning on the MeTV building or the LCPD station in Lower Easton. NOOSE may now employ the helicopter's miniguns in full effect to assault the player during the missions "High Dive", "Not So Fast", and "For the Man Who Has Everything". However, during normal gameplay, they will still not use the miniguns. The Annihilator is also removed from Team Deathmatch and Deathmatch, just as Annihilators were removed from TLAD's Free Mode. When compared to Buzzard, the Annihilator is not as useful, as the Buzzard is equipped with unlimited machine gun ammo along with unlimited missiles. However, the Annihilator is faster and can hold four people while the Buzzard only holds two. The only real use the Annihilator holds over the Buzzard is the ability to destroy other Buzzards, due to the fact that it is faster and can take multiple Buzzard rocket hits without being destroyed. Trivia *When entering or landing the Annihilator in crowded areas, pedestrians will flee the area to give the Annihilator ample space to land. Vehicles, however, will not flee the area. They will instead try to drive around. *During development, the Annihilator was painted black overall, with a NOOSE emblem. The final version includes a yellow stripe along the fuselage. * The Annihilator is the only helicopter in the original GTA IV that is not a variant of the Maverick. * The helicopter, like all other helicopters in the game, can lose its main rotor or tail broom, causing it to either hurtle towards the ground or spin continuously. * Although the Annihilator has four M134 7.62 NATO miniguns, each has an unrealistically low rate of fire (ROF). The ROF of all four guns firing is slightly slower than that of an SMG; in real life, each of these should fire at least 70 rounds per second, with the helicopter's total ROF being 280 to 400 rounds per second with all miniguns firing. However, when heard from a third-person view, it sounds as if the miniguns are firing much, much faster. *Along with the Fire Truck, APC, and Buzzard, the Annihilator is the only vehicle in GTA IV and its episodes to have mounted weapons. *The Annihilator is the only law enforcement vehicle, aside from the Police Bike, that has access to radio stations. *If the tail is broken or shot off, it is possible to keep the helicopter airborne. The player must keep holding the throttle down to keep the helicopter from descending, and use the left thumbstick to keep the helicopter from flipping upside down. As with other helicopters which have lost their tail, it is possible to move slowly in a general direction by nudging the joystick forward when the helicopter is facing the right way. *Just as the main rotor blades can be broken by keeping them in a confined space the tail rotor blades can to be broken, this gives the same effect as the whole tail being broken off, just spinning around in circles. *If the player attempts to climb onto the helicopter's back wings, the player will immediately fall off. *If you do break off the tail, you can use the health cheat to make it reappear; strangely, sparks will fly out of the tail as if it were not there, but is still functional. *The Annihilator exists as a modification for GTA San Andreas, its default replacment is the Hunter. *Although the Annihilator does not come equipped with a Police Computer, it can still be used for Vigilante missions. Simply activate the side mission in a different police vehicle, then leave it and enter the Annihilator. The mission will continue as normal. However, the helicopter must descend to street level when approaching the criminals to actually continue with the mission. Locations * One on a helipad at Northeast police station in Algonquin. It is watched over by LCPD officers armed with rifles, but stealing it will only attract the usual one star for vehicle theft, which can easily be evaded with the chopper. * One in Purgatory near the Golden Pier. Taking this will attract no Wanted rating, since no one is guarding it. It can also be found in multiplayer. * One on a helipad at the police headquarters in Lower Easton, Liberty City. Can be acquired by using a staircase accessable by the parking lot. * One in Francis International Airport in single player. Taking this will attract a 4 star wanted level, as the Annihilator is in the FIA runway area. * An Annihilator spawns on top of the MeTV building in Algonquin in place of a Maverick after the player shoots all 200 pigeons. * Spawn by dialing 359-555-0100 using the phone. This disables the Walk Free and One Man Army achievements. * At the Helitours heliport in multiplayer in GTA IV only. * In Francis International Airport during multiplayer, three in GTA IV and one in The Ballad of Gay Tony. * One on top of the fire station in south-west Alderney in multiplayer. * On top of the police station on the west side of the parking building at the Francis International Airport in multiplayer. * On top of a building in The Exchange in TBOGT multiplayer. The building is easy to spot from the air because it has a helipad on top. * On top of a building in Castle Gardens in TBOGT multiplayer. The building is easy to spot from the air because it has a helipad on top. * Can be seen patrolling around Charge Island. Prominent appearances ;Grand Theft Auto IV * The Snow Storm * Three Leaf Clover * Out of Commission (Revenge ending) * A Revenger's Tragedy (Deal ending) ;The Lost and Damned * Marta Full of Grace * Shifting Weight * Get Lost ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * I Luv LC * Corner Kids * High Dive * Frosting on the Cake * Not So Fast * For the Man Who Has Everything See also * Buzzard, another attack helicopter in The Ballad of Gay Tony * Police Maverick * Hunter, an attack helicopter from GTA Vice City to GTA Vice City Stories. }} de:Annihilator (IV) es:Annihilator fi:Annihilator fr:Annihilator nl:Annihilator pl:Annihilator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Helicopters Category:Aircraft Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:NOOSE